spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
A Perky Predicament
A Perky Predicament is a side mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary After completing Raisins on a Rampage, Mosquito will get in touch with you and ask for you to help him retrieve his father's credit card from the Raisins girls. Head over to Raisins and talk to him. Next, head inside the establishment for a quick cutscene and a battle afterward. You’ll be facing the Raisins girls, their bouncer, and their heavyweight champion in consecutive batches. Walkthrough You should get a call from Mosquito about this mission some time after completing Raisins on a Rampage. Meet up with your ally outside Raisins to learn of his predicament: He needs to get his father's credit card back from the Raisins girls before he finds out. When you're ready, step inside to watch a cutscene. This time, the Raisins Girls aren't playing nice; they'll be coming at you in force with everything they've got! The battle consists of three rounds, and your party members are fixed with Mosquito, Human Kite and Super Craig. Overview Battle: Raisin Girls final battle Unlike the previous battles with them, the Raisins Girls in this fight are rather powerful. If your Might level is below the recommended level (500 Might), their attacks can finish off one character instantly, so tactics are very important. All battles have a Griefer charming your allies and a Bruiser-like enemy. For Griefers, their charming abilities need to be taken care of, while Bruisers can be ignored for a few turns as long as Super Craig applies Omega Crash Extra on them, as they're movements will be limited by the Slow status, they won't be able to get close enough to attack. Round 1 During the first turn, Mosquito will be instantly Charmed and will attempt to use his Skeeter Swarm ability to inflict the Grossed Out status to you and your allies while boosting his attack. Quickly interrupt this with your Timefart. If you have the Timefart Summon already, use that to interrupt Mosquito’s turn and attack with your backstory self at the same time. The bouncer, Maury, has limited movement range, with high HP yet vulnerable against ranged attacks. Use Human Kite’s Laser Burn ability to attack him from a distance. It will be better if you place Super Craig in front of Human Kite, using Super Craig's Shining Hate Finger ability to protect him from melee attacks. It would also be a good idea to use Super Craig's Omega Crash Extra ability onto the enemies, inflicting the Slow status, limiting their movements and making them unable to come close while you can attack however you want for the next few turns. Round 2 After taking out the first wave of enemies, the second wave of Raisins girls will join the fray. Their Griefer will charm a teammate again (most likely Mosquito). You can afford having Mosquito get collateral damaged when he’s Charmed as long as you get to attack the real enemies. Mosquito has good sustainability because of his HP-stealing power. As for the Ultimate, it will be better to use Human Kite’s Wrath of Kite Ultimate Power Move that deals high damage and causes the Burning status or Mosquito's Pandemic Pestilence Ultimate Power Move that deals high damage and causes the Grossed Out status. This will make it easier to pick off the remaining Raisins girls. Round 3 The last Raisins girl is a Griefer and will call in Rebecca as the last reinforcement. Like Maury, she has very limited movement range, with even higher HP, but shares the same weakness against Human Kite’s laser eyes or any long distance attacks. The last Raisins Griefer will attempt to charm a teammate as soon as her turn starts but at this point, you should be able to use your Timefart power to interrupt her. Doing this will greatly turn the tide of the battle in your favor for the next few turns. Rebecca’s Smothered Ham Sandwich melee attack will deal heavy damage, so make sure to have Craig use Shining Hate Finger at her at least for a turn as you take out the dangerous Griefer. Once the Raisin Griefer is dealt with, taking down Rebecca will be much easier. Make sure to inflict status ailments on her or deal knockback damage to her to drain her massive HP pool quicker. Upon defeating all of the Raisins enemies, you will be rewarded with the Raisins Outfit and Mosquito's Character Sheet. Prices in Raisins will also be dropped by 20%, with Mercedes talking to you in a much nicer manner, implying that she and the other Raisins girls no longer hold a grudge against you or your allies. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Raisins_Girls_Final_Showdown_Boss_Fight_27|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery 20180315170332_1.jpg 20180315170332_2.jpg 20180315170544_1.jpg 20180315172258_1.jpg 20180315172351_1.jpg 20180315172355_1.jpg 20180315172358_1.jpg 20180315172405_1.jpg 20180315172410_1.jpg 20180315172413_1.jpg 20180315172421_1.jpg 20180315180759_1.jpg Trivia * This is the only mission in which Mosquito takes off his "proboscis" to talk. * This is the only mission in which the recommended might level is greatly higher than any other missions before The Thin White Line, with this mission having a might level of 500. This brings in great possibilities to fail on the first time. * If the New Kid goes to Raisins before this mission can be triggered, the prices in Raisins will be ridiculously high, not to mention that Mercedes will act rude and unfriendly towards the New Kid if they attempt to buy anything from her. However, after completing this mission, prices in Raisins will significantly go down (now 20% off) and Mercedes will be kinder to the New Kid if they talk to her. ** Due to this fact, it's not recommended to purchase selfie passes with the waitresses before this mission, as their selfie passes cost $25 each. * Human Kite and Super Craig appear as mandatory party members despite not having any role in this quest. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Missions Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Quests